The Maze Called Love
by Lady Jam
Summary: AU Zero and Ichiru Kiryu have just transferred to Cross Academy all-boys boarding school. Instantly, shy, innocent and beautiful, Ichiru became a target for hormonal teenage boys. Zero is neck deep in protecting his brother's innocence. To add up to their worries the brothers seem to have caught the eye of the school's King, Kaname Kuran. School life has never been this dangerous.
1. Prologue: Welcome to Cross Gakuen

_**The Maze Called Love**_

**Author:** joms_hp aka Lady Jam  
**Fandom:** Vampire Knight  
**Genre: **Humour, Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** KanamexZero and others  
**Warning:** Yaoi, language, ooc

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino and her team and Innocent Maze is owned by Hisami Shimada. I am borrowing both for the sole purpose of entertainment.

**Summary:** AU Zero and Ichiru Kiryu have just transferred to Cross Academy all-boys boarding school. Instantly, shy, innocent and beautiful, Ichiru became a target for hormonal teenage boys. Zero is neck deep in protecting his brother's innocence. To add up to their worries the brothers seem to have caught the eye of the school's King, Kaname Kuran. School life has never been this dangerous.

* * *

_**Prologue: Welcome to Cross Gakuen**_

*knock* *knock*

"Enter," a figure working behind the desk called out.

"President," the person greeted as he approaches the desk, "I have just received the files pertaining to the new students who will be arriving today,"

"So tiresome. Why don't you check it for me instead?"

"My… my… that is not the way a Student Council should act," the person chided playfully.

"Fine give them to me," the president demanded, "Isn't this is also your job since you are my vice president," the president said leafing through the file.

"True but I think you would be interested with these particular transfer students," his vice president said.

"Hmmm… This person…" something flash briefly on the president's eye as he taps the picture of one of the new transfer students, "Interesting… We finally meet again, Kiryu Ichiru-kun," he whispered a mysterious smile appearing on his lips.

* * *

Welcome to Cross Gakuen a private all-boys boarding school that is funded by an international zaibatsu Kuran Corp. and is under the management of Chairman Kaein Cross a world renowned sociologist/ businessman. Its vast grounds spanning to around 30 acres of land is home to a stately school equipped with state of the art facilities and a dorm that boast of its likeness to a 5 star hotel with manpower of over 1000 maids and butlers to cater every student's whims and needs.

In short it is a school for rich snobs.

Due to the insistence of my mother's brother who unfortunately happens to be the chairman of the school. My twin brother, Ichiru and I was force to transfer. Just recently our parents were murdered, and since Ichiru and I are still minors our maternal Uncle Kaien Cross became our guardian. Thus, the reason for our transfer at Cross.

I am Kiryu Zero and together with my twin brother, Ichiru we entered the gates of Cross Gakuen.

_'Why do I feel a sense of forebounding?'_

Tsuzuku…

* * *

AN: Again another fanfic that is inspired by a manga. Again like my previous works I am not going to follow the whole manga plot of Innocent Maze, but rather the concept of the plot so I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.


	2. Chapter 1: New School New Life

**_Chapter 1: New School, New Life_**

"Zero-rin~"

"Ichiru-chan~"

As Zero and Ichiru enters the gate of Cross Gakuen they saw an approaching figure rushing towards them at break neck speed. They both took a side step to avoid being mauled over by their over eager uncle resulting into said uncle kissing the ground instead of his nephews.

"Ite… Hidoi… Zero-rin, Ichiru-chan. Daddy just wants to greet his sons," Kaien Cross chairman of Cross Gakuen whines like a 5 year old kid.

"What do you mean sons, you old man!" Zero said with a vein of annoyance popping on his forehead "We…no matter how closely related we are, are not your sons. Therefore, you are not our father got that, old man!"

"So mean," Kaien pouted while Ichiru old smiled sheepishly on the side.

"So, where are we going to be staying?" Zero demanded after a while.

Kaien perked up upon hearing Zero's question. With a cough to Kaien compose himself and lead the siblings towards the administration office and subsequently to his office. "Due to my position as chairman of this school and you being my nephews certain issues such as favoritism have to be avoided. To address them I have decided that instead of you staying in my private residence here in the school grounds, you are instead going to be staying with your peers at the Sun Dormitory. But of course you are still welcome to stay in my residences should you need to but only if necessary or during school breaks," Kaien said handing the keys to there dorms to Zero.

"Chairman Cross," Ichiru said.

"Uncle, Ichiru-chan, address me as uncle if we are in private or Daddy if you like please," Kaien whined.

Ichiru sweatdropped, "Umm… Uncle…" Ichiru said awkwardly in which Kaien beamed instantaneously. "Zero and I would be roomed together, right?" he asked.

"Yes, you would be rooming with each other since the maximum capacity of each dorm is two," Kaien answered clearly pleased that at least Ichiru is addressing him in a familial sort of way.

"Umm… How about classes does Zero and I share the same classes?" Ichiru pressed on, he really wish that he and his twin would be sharing everything while in school.

"Yes, you and Zero are in the same class also," Kaien answered in which Ichiru breath a sigh of relief. 'Well, then if you don't have anymore questions I believe it is time for you guys to head to your dorms. I know for a fact you guys are already exhausted so no point in keeping you guys up. Also tomorrow morning please have your breakfast here at least," Kaien said ushering the twin towards the Sun Dorms.

* * *

Once inside their dorm room Zero and Ichiru went about settling in. For both brothers the dorm would be their home until such time they graduated and were able to look for a place of their own.

"Zero-nii?" Ichiru called out to his brother as they were putting their clothes into their respective closets "You'll always be there for me right?" Ichiru asked timidly.

"What are you saying Ichiru? Oh course, I'll always be there for you, baka!" Zero said ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"I am glad," Ichiru said, happy with his brother's response.

Ever since they were kids Zero and Ichiru have been inseparable. Though the twins pretty much look a like, people could often tell them apart with Zero looking so boyishly handsome, that is so drool worthy and Ichiru looking so delicately beautiful, that is nearly fatal. Also due to Ichiru's health coupled with his shy and meek personality Zero has always been so protective of his brother. That is not without mention of the incident that happened when they were kids that has boosted up Zero's protectiveness of his brother to an all time high.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_When the twins we still in grade school other kids would mistake Ichiru for a girl and would often court him to the point where in Ichiru would be running for cover._

_"Wahhh! Zero-nii! Help me!" Ichiru would cry out while escaping his suitors._

_Zero seeing his brother's predicament would sweatdrop for a while and then would be fuming the next instant, while storming over the crowd of disgusting men trying to get his brother. "Get your filthy hands of my brother, you disgusting perverts," Zero would bellow while shielding his crying little brother._

_Once the crowd is dealt with Zero would fuzz over Ichiru like a mother hen, "Are you ok. Ichiru those filthy perverts didn't hurt you, right?" Zero asked._

_"No, Onii-chan, I am ok now," Ichiru reassures his brother, "Thank you, Zero-nii. Please never leave me no matter what," and then he would peck Zero on the cheek._

_"Never Ichiru, I'll always be there to protect you, because you are my most important person," Zero says while hugging his brother tightly._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

_'I'll always protect you, Ichiru. After all I am you older brother,'_ Zero thought as he settles down onto his bed.

"Good night Zero-nii," Ichiru said lying down on his bed.

"Good night, Ichiru,"

* * *

***poke***

***poke***

***wiggle***

"Eewww! What is this?" Zero said still poking on the pile of mush in front of him,_ 'Is it just me or that thing is some how alive and moving towards me?'_ Zero though still poking the said mush with his fork.

"It is Omurice," Kaien said proudly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Zero exclaimed. "You call this thing Omurice?" Zero said shoving the plate full of mush towards Kaien all the while still poking it with his fork. "I have seen and eaten Omurice before and this I tell you," he said poking at the thing with his fork for emphasis, "is not Omurice!" Zero sighed as he stood up. "Come on Ichiru let's head to class,"

"Wait Zero! Ichiru! What about breakfast!" Kaien exclaimed.

"We'll just stop by the cafeteria on our way to classes," Zero said as he and Ichiru exit the chairman's residence.

* * *

Lunch break the twins were about to have their lunch when a swarm of teenager went up to them, more specifically, Ichiru.

"Hey you're Kiryu Ichiru-kun, right? You are so cute you know that?"

"Have lunch with me, Ichiru-kun"

"Let's go on a date tomorrow, Ichiru-kun,"

"I'll show you around school if you want"

"Let's go out and watch movies tonight,"

"umm… eto…" Ichiru is so flustered with all the attention he is receiving from everybody that he can't seem to work out anything edgewise. Until, a book slammed on his desk. Startled he looked up on the person who threw the book and found his twin brother who has murder in his eyes.

"Beat it you punks!" his brother growled out, "can't you see that we don't want any of you to hang out with us," Zero said.

"Ha… Like we would want to hang out with you, Kiryu!" one of the guys said.

"Ehh… You said so your self you don't want to hang out with us. I case you haven't notice we both carry the name Kiryu," Zero sneered. "So if you'll excuse us my brother and I are about to have our lunch," Zero said ushering his twin out of the class room.

"Now see here!" one of the groupies said blocking the twin's exit.

"Didn't I made myself clear earlier? I said get away from us!" Zero roared shoving the boy's out of his way while dragging his brother behind him._ 'This is why I hated all-boys school. We can't seem to have a moment's peace with all this perverted beast trying to get into my brother's pant,'_ Zero thought as he stomps his way towards the cafeteria with Ichiru following demurely behind him.

* * *

Ichiru and Zero were sitting inside the cafeteria when they notice a sudden commotion. Zero is instantly on alert in case he has to drag his brother again away from his swarming admirers. When he identified that the commotion is not directed towards them he relaxes slightly, eyes zeroing in on the crowd of people swarming the entrance to the cafeteria. His gaze caught the eyes of the person who the crowd is going gaga over. Scowling slightly at the barely consoled interest on the said person eyes Zero turned away immediately.

"Wow, who is that person?" Ichiru asked in wonder as he sees the person walk by along with two other people behind him.

"What?!" the person sitting on the table beside them exclaimed. "You mean you don't know who that is?" the person said pointing at the trio. The twins looked at each other and faced the boy in front of them shaking their heads.

The boy just stared at them as if wondering from which planet they came from for them not to know who the person who just walked in.

"Calm down, Hanabusa," the person seating in from of the boy said.

"But, Akatsuki! For them to not to know who Kaname-sama is very weird," the boy identified Hanabusa said.

"Forgive my friend here. By the way I am Kain Akatsuki and he," Akatsuki said pointing at his friend. "is Aido Hanabusa. You guys are new here, right?" he asked them.

"Nice to meet you, Kain-san, Aido-san. We are the Kiryu Twins, I am Ichiru and he is Zero," Ichuru said as way of introduction.

"So who is he?" Zero said curtly.

Aido gritted his teeth at what he perceived as an insult to his idol, Kaname-sama, from the uncouth new comer, "That!" he pointed out towards the brunette, "is Kuran Kaname-sama, he is the heir to the International Zaibatsu Kuran Group of Companies. He is the Student Council President and is considered as the King of this school his power is equivalent to that of the chairman," Aido said proudly.

"Ehh… so his that powerful hmm," Zero said sarcasm clearly heard from his voice that irked Aido more. "So who are those two following him?" Zero asked pointing at the two people with Kaname.

"Those two are his second and third in command," Kain picked up the conversation ignoring Aido who is fuming beside him, "The blond is his second-in-command and also the Student Council Vice-President, Takuma Ichijou and the brunette is his third-in-command/ bodyguard and the Student Council Secretary, Takamiya Kaito. Together they make up the school's Student Council,"

"Those three are the embodiment of grace and charisma," Aido swoons.

"Student Council… hmm…" Ichiru said with admiration in his voice which put a scowl upon his twin's face.

* * *

"Kaname?" Takuma asked his friend when he saw him staring across the cafeteria. Looking at where his friends gaze points to he smiles faintly, "Isn't it those two are the new transfer students? So they caught your eye now. I wonder who would it be," Takuma asked a faint knowing smile on his face.

"Knock it off, Ichijou," Kaito commented nonchalantly beside Kaname without looking up from his lunch.

"But aren't you curious, Kaito? Who has caught the eye of our charismatic leader? Is it the sweet Ichiru or the charming Zero?" Takuma said.

While his friends banter beside him Kaname has kept his gaze on the Kiryu Twins across the hall from him a faint smile playing upon his lips. _'This could be an interesting challenge,'_ Kaname thought. "Hey, how do you think you could capture the princess under her knight's watchful gaze?" he asked absentmindedly, which caught both his friends off guard, _'a very interesting challenge indeed,'_

Tsuzuku…

* * *

AN: Yay! Again my second fic for today! BTW, to everybody Happy Valentines Day! I hope you like my gift! Please R&R ^_^V

Response to reviewers who anonymously reviewed my story, **skip beat, Anon, **and** Akemi**. Thank you so much for the review.


End file.
